


Need and Want

by UlisaBarbic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Marron and Goten, Nerves, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Young Love, goten is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlisaBarbic/pseuds/UlisaBarbic
Summary: Written for MarTen Day!Goten is ready to take that final step and ask Marron to be his wife. So why does life hate him so much right now?
Relationships: Marron/Son Goten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Need and Want

Goten glared, eyes focused and brow furrowed. His fists were clenched, his teeth ground and his ki fluctuated, back and forth, up and down.

His adversary quivered. 

“Don’t.” His voice carried the command that only a son of ChiChi could manage. He pointed his finger, fierce and determined. “Don’t you do it!”

If his opponent paid him any mind whatsoever, there was no indication of it. In fact, it swayed and wavered a moment more, as if to tease before collapsing.

“No!” Goten slammed his forehead into the counter, hoping it didn’t dent his mother’s favorite cutting board surface. “I hate soufflé!”

“Then why are you killin’ yourself tryin’ to make one?”

He didn’t even turn around. No need to. “Hi Mom.”

ChiChi set her basket of laundry on the chair and approached her frustrated son. “When you asked to use my kitchen, I didn’t think it would be for yellin’ at food,” she confessed with a light tease.

Goten just pouted, poking his failed creation. “If it’d just cooperate, I wouldn’t need to.”

“So why soufflé?” She asked again. “Why are you fightin’ for it so much? Ain’t even that good.”

“Marron likes it,” he gave as an answer. “I wanted to surprise her for her birthday next week. She’s been drownin’ in the college work so I wanna give her somethin’ real special!”

Smiling warmly, she hugged her son “And I’m sure whatever you make for her will do just that. You could give the girl plain white rice and she’d love it.”

“I know that but that’s not the point, Mom. _I_ want it to be special. And the dumb soufflé isn’t cooperatin’!”

Hugging him a bit from behind,she advised “Well, then why not focus on somethin’ else she’d really like? Don’t give up on the soufflé but maybe try something’ else too.”

Goten hated the idea because it sounded suspiciously like giving up. But he also couldn’t fathom the look on Marron’s face if he screwed this up. It was deeper than just a birthday or celebrating their relationship or even her success at school. It went much deeper than that. This was going to be the most important birthday dinner he ever did.

“Well, maybe Gohan has some ideas.”

ChiChi shook her head. “I’m pretty sure you know Marron better than your brother.”

“I know THAT Mom. I mean about...other things I’m planning. Planning ahead isn’t exactly...what I’m good at.”

“Unless it’s cooking,” she reminded him. “If this was a meal, you’d have it downpat.”

He could certainly envision Marron AS a meal—in a sense—but that was not something for his mother to hear. “But it’s different, Mom. It has to be perfect!”

Shaking her head, ChiChi gave a low laugh. “Well, if there’s anyone that can sympathize with perfectionism, it’s your brother.”

OOO

“Goten, you’re thinking too much about it.”

Scowling, Goten pushed his sibling a bit even as they flew. “Am not.”

“Then why are you asking me to come along? You already cleared the date with Krillin and 18, right? They aren’t doing something with her?”

“Not dinner. They’re gonna do a family lunch.” Goten’s answers were short. He was distracted and his ki was going crazy. Gohan was a bit surprised that he was still able to fly straight.

“So...we’re going to see them...why?”

“Cause Marron’s at school and I can talk to them.” He swallowed. “Alone.”

Gohan righted himself, caught his brother by the arm. “Goten. If you get anymore nervous, you’re gonna look like a fluttering pigeon.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“And I can only think of one reason why you’d be so nervous,” he set his brother with a look. Not an unkind one. Just an intense one. “Are you?”

With shaking hands, Goten pulled a tiny box from his jacket. “That’s why...it has to be perfect.” Creaking open the top, Gohan’s eyes settled on a small ring with two silver dragons, their mouths framing a large blue sapphire. “Marron tol’ me diamonds were boring so...”

With a rambunctious laugh, Gohan took his sibling in a tight hug. “Yes! You’re finally gonna ask her?”

Nodding, Goten clarified. “If 18 doesn’t murder me first. Krillin I’m not worried about. He’s always been on our side. But she’s...pickier.”

“And that’s why you brought me along? To play bodyguard if need be?” There was a light tease to Gohan’s tone.

“I only know three people stronger than 18–you, Dad and Vegeta. Vegeta’d probably let her throttle me just for kicks and Mom’d pry the info from Dad before I want them to know.”

“So, I’m strong, loyal and can keep my mouth shut?”

“Basically.”

“Your flattery game needs work.” Gohan softened his look. “Goten, it’s gonna be fine. They know you love that girl more than you love yourself.”

“I do.” Goten looked at his brother, letting the wind blister his face. “I didn’t think I’d ever understand you and Videl or Mom and Dad. But I do now. And I just...wanna give her everything.”

Leaning over, Gohan rested his forehead on his brother’s. It was something their father routinely did and both boys had picked it up. “Just tell them what’s in your heart.”

“Gohan, do you realize how cheesy that sounds?”

“Sometimes cheesy and cliche are that way for a reason.” Was his simple reply.

Well, kinda hard to argue with that. 

“I guess.” The two of them drifted downward and started to walk. Krillin’s home was inside the city so they couldn’t exactly go flying around. As they neared the door, Goten’s nerves went up. 

Gohan gently laid a hand on his shoulder. “Go on, you’ll be fine. I’ll stick around out here if you need back up. Which you won’t.”

“Thanks, Gohan.” He meant that too. 

Taking a breath, Goten climbed the small stairway and knocked. It took a minute but he heard scuffling inside and then the door opened and Krillin’s face popped up. 

“Oh, hey, Goten! Marron’s not back from school yet.”

“I know. I wanted to talk to you and 18.”

Seriousness took Krillin’s face. “Oh. Okay. Lemme get her. You know your way around.” He slipped back inside, leaving the door ajar as ge went upstairs.

Goten glanced over his shoulder. His brother gave a firm nod and “go on.” After a brief hesitation, Goten went in and shut the door behind him.

OOO

Tea helped. So did dumplings which 18 deposited on the table in front of them. It was actually a bit of a relief to sit at the kitchen table instead of in the living room where he felt like he was being grilled.

But that didn’t make his nerves go away.

18 didn’t have a lot of patience so Goten knew if he didn’t get right to the point, that would annoy her. So after taking a brief period to catch up, he said, “I needed to talk about me and Marron.”

Krillin set his cup down. “What about you two? Seems to be going great from what I see. She never stops talking about you.”

That pushed a bit of confidence into Goten. “Well, I do the same thing. But I want us to be...more than that.”

“Clarify.” 18’s tone was sharp as it always was. 

Well, this was it. “I...wanna ask her to be my wife.”

He braced himself. Waited. Prepared. Fretted. Panicked.

“Well, about time!” Krillin remarked with a laugh. “I was wondering if you were ever gonna ask her. She’s been asking us too!”

“She...has?”

18 nodded. “Almost daily—Mom, Dad, do you think he wants to marry me?’ Glad you have done balls.” She narrowed her eyes. “So why are you here instead of asking her?”

“She’s your daughter.” Goten said simply. “Videl had to win over Dad and Mom. She loves you guys and anyone she loves that much—their opinion is important to me.”

18 asked again, still stoic-faced. “You’re asking our permission?”

Was he? It didn’t quite feel like that. “I...I dunno if it’s permission, honestly. Cause Marron’ll do what she wants. She’s a strong woman. But I guess I wanna be frank with you about how much I love her. She’s everythin’ to me and I wanna give her everythin’. I dunno how I’ll do that exactly but I want to.”

Krillin smiled. “Well, you know her pretty damn well and we know you pretty damn well—“

“How are you going to contribute?” 18 interrupted. “Marron will graduate this year. What about you?”

Well, THIS he had answer for. “I’ve started my own restaurant business. It’s small but it’s growing. And fresh food off the mountain!”

“You have a home picked out?”

“18!” Krillin cut in. “That’s a bit much isn’t it?”

“No.” She answered simply. “Marron’s going to graduate soon. Is it so silly to ask where they’ll live?” She eyed the young man. “Well, do you?”

“Marron and I have talked about it,” Goten answered simply. “We can build a house on Mount Paouz. Dad’s already said we can have the land and he’ll help us build it. Grandpa too.”

18 was quiet. “You love her.”

“More than I can tell you.” Goten replied simply. Was this what Gohan had meant? “I do. Enough that I’ll do anything to make her smile. To protect her.”

18 stood. “And if I asked you to fight me for her?”

Krillin choked. “18!”

She ignored him, stayed where she was.

Goten slowly stood. “If it was to protect her...I would. If it was to win her...no. ‘Cause she’s not a thing, not some prize. But if you’re askin’ me if I would fight you to keep her smiling....I would. And I will.”

18 answered simply. “You’d lose.”

Confidence took Goten’s form. “For Marron? No, I wouldn’t.” His feet shifted into ready pose.

18 stood there a moment then dropped her stance. After a pause, Goten did the same. She crossed the room.

“You pass. You’ll do.” She leaned over, nearly brushing his nose with hers. “Break her heart and I’ll rip out yours.”

“If I break her heart, I’ll do it myself.”

The two turned to Krillin who looked ready to pass out himself. He stumbled to his feet and embraced Goten. “I know you’ll take care of her.”

“I promise. And you know how my family feels about promises.”

OOO

“Will you slow down?”

Goten turned, flew backwards a bit so he was facing her. “Sorry, Marron. I just can’t wait for you to see it!”

Laughing, holding her arms up to block the wind and push her hair out of her face, Marron reminded him “Gonna be hard for me to enjoy it if I lose you and don’t know where I’m going!”

“You could find my ki,” he offered with a grin. “I bet you know what it feels like by now!”

She sped up enough to punch his arm. “Perv! But you’re right. I’d rather not have to work for my birthday dinner though!”

Grinning, Goten dropped down to the grass and helped her to follow. “Fair enough.” He pulled aside the large branches, letting Marron duck under. She looked amazing—blue really was a wonderful color on her and the sundress she’d picked went well with the black half boots. Nice but practical. All things he liked about her.

As he followed, he asked “Did you get those last assignments done?”

Exhaling, she said “Nearly. Just need to add some color to the last design. Can’t decide what shades to go with.”

“Well, I’m always a fan of blue and yellow.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, drawing a giggle. 

“Dork! You’re biased.”

“Absolutely. Don’t mean I’m wrong!”

Their laughter was cut short as they came across what had been Goten’s planned picnic. Unfortunately, as they slipped through the branches, it appeared that a very persnickety bear had decided the basket left there must have been for him. The remains of roasted chicken, prepared potatoes, roasted vegetables and that damned soufflé was scattered all over the blanket.

“No! That’s not yours! Shoo!”

Goten charged the lumbering beast who stumbled off back into the woods with a bored expression and seemed very unaware how close to death he was with the livid half-Saiyan.

“Ah, come on!” Goten rummaged through what remained of the basket. “There’s NEVER bears in this part of the mountain. That’s why I picked here!” A cursory look confirmed the worst—all his prepared culinary delights were gone. Even the soufflé he’d finally managed to perfect. 

Gone. All of it.

Flopping to the ground, Goten could almost hear his heart breaking. This was supposed to be a perfect night. A perfect time. A...

Tears threatened his eyes and he didn’t even bother to fight them. “I’m sorry, Marron. I’m so sorry. I had everything planned. I made you this great dinner and...” he tossed the empty platter the soufflé had once rested in and Marron caught it as it flew. “Stupid bear! Stupid me for not planning on a stupid bear but we were only flying for five stupid minutes!”

Marron watched quietly a moment as Goten all but crumbled. Much as she loved the confident and almost arrogant side he could put up, she much preferred the funny side. The side that could make a humorous joke out of anything.

But her heart belonged to the sensitive boy. The one not afraid to cry and weep and be afraid. The one that carried his emotions on his sleeves.

When she heard that first strangled sob, she rushed to his side and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around him. “Aw, Goten, it’s okay.”

“No!” He argued. “No, it’s not. I had everything perfect!”

Shrugging she said “Well, how about we make a new meal together? You go get fish and meat, I’ll pick the sugar, apples and veggies and we’ll cook a meal together! The old fashioned way! Out here!”

She truthfully knew next to nothing about cooking but she knew Goten did. He was a cooking expert. He knew where to find any ingredient and did some kind of magic that even made mushrooms taste good.

Wiping his wet eyes, Goten asked “You...you wanna do that?”

“Course I do! Let’s make my birthday dinner right off the mountain. Only an expert cook could do that.” She gave a light peck to his nose. “Know where I might find one?”

Rubbing his cheeks a moment and clearing his throat, Goten stood. “I-I sure do! I’ll be back with the best meat and we’ll make the best meal ever!” Clasping her hands, he said, “I promise, Mar! You’ll see!” He gave a light kiss to her lips then took to the air, gone in such a rush of ki that it knocked her down. Laughing, she stood, moved the basket and straightened the blanket before heading for the familiar fruit trees.

OOO

“See?” Marron smiled and laid back, resting her head against Goten’s stomach as he rested against the tree. “That was amazing.”

Roasted fish, fried deer, sautéed vegetables (she suspected he’d swiped some butter from his brother’s house) and they’d even managed to create sweet apples. Not what they’d planned maybe but there was something special about making it WITH him. Even if she was completely inept at it.

“It’s cause I had a good helper.” Goten advised.

She snorted. “I gathered the ingredients, cut and stirred.”

“See? Helper.”

Laughing a bit, she said, “I guess but I was lucky to have a cooking master.”

“Not a master...”

“You are to.”

Goten stretched, rested his hand in her loose blond hair. “Eh, let’s just say we were lucky to have each other then.”

“Fair.” She half closed her eyes. “This was a perfect birthday, Goten. I could do this for a birthday the rest of my life.”

Goten went quiet at that. “Well, uh, about that, I, uh...” fumbling in his jacket, he said, “I was...actually wanting to ask you.”

Marron opened her eyes and looked up at him. “Ask me what?”

Trembling a bit, he held a hand out and she spied a silver ring with a dark blue stone in the center. He lifted it to her eyes. “Would you...do this with me...for the rest of our lives? Would you...be my wife?”

Marron sat up, eyes wide and took the offered ring. Dragons and blue sapphires just like she’d told him. Just like they had talked about so many times. And here they were. Here he was, finally asking her.

Realizing her silence was probably causing him a panic attack, she took the ring and slid it onto her finger. “I will.” She laughed, giggled really and grasped his hair tight in her fists as she pulled him in for a kiss. “I will. I will! I will!”

Giddiness flooded Goten’s heart and he flapped his hands a bit, almost like an excited bird. “We’ll make it perfect, Marron! It’ll be perfect!”

She shook her head. “You Son boys and your perfectionism. I don’t want perfect. I just want you. I wanna build a life with you, flaws and all, Goten.”

He laughed, sheepishly. Resting his forehead on hers, he said, “Build a life. Yeah...I can do that.”

She kissed him again. “WE can do that.”

“We WILL do that.” Goten added “I promise. It’ll be a weird life but I’ll make sure it’s happy. Somehow, someway, I’ll keep you smiling.”

“You planning on not being Goten anytime soon?”

“Uh...no?”

“Then no worries there. If I have my Goten, you’ll have my smile. That’s MY promise.”

And maybe it started to rain and maybe they had to rush to Gohan’s to keep from getting drenched and maybe Marron ruined that dress and those shoes by morning but neither one of them gave any care to that.

They had what they needed and they had what they wanted.


End file.
